The Dare Contest
by Zeusgal13
Summary: Thalia and Percy both claim that they are the master at Truth and Dare. What of perfect way to see who is then The Dare Contest! PERCABETH! Of course
1. No I'm the best!

**Hey I was sit on the couch and this idea just popped into my head!!! and I have to get it out!!!so I hope you enjoy oh and the reason why I was sitting on the couch was because I had Cheerleading practice on Monday and I sprained my ankel again!!!!! I was tumbleing and doing a simple round off back handspring 5. I guess I landed it wrong. But well read and REVIEW!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting down on the front porch at the big house alone. Far off to my right I saw Annabeth and Thalia talking. Thalia was visiting us while the hunters were away. Annabeth was very excited and they wouldn't stop talking. I was kinda mad since I really want to talk to Annabeth alone,but oh well. I could kinda here them talking and I wonder what was it about. I crocked my ear to listen.

".....I kinda do...I think" Annabeth said.

" I knew it,you want to see if he does?" Thalia said. What are they talking about?

" No.....what if he doesn't?"

" Please Annabeth...he does"

" But....how"

" Well....I don't know,yet"

" Ok"

" I'm bored. What to play a game?'

" like what"

" What about Truth or Dare,I'm the master at that game"

" Well I don't know. I-" Annabeth started.

" What no way" I screamed.

" What?" Thalia asked.

" I'm the master at Truth or Dare"

" But I never pick dare"

" I don't either"

" But I always win"

" No I do"

" Ok,Ok,there is only one way to settle this......The Dare Contest" Travis said.

" The what" I asked.

" The Dare Contest. You and Thalia face off Daring each other. If you don't do the dare that is asked then you lose and the other in the Master"

" Wow....that's cool"

" You in"

" Yes" I said.

" Of course" Thalia said too.

" Great,meet me at the Arena at 7:00. I'll tell everyone" He said then ran off to go spread the news.

" Prepared to loose" Thalia said.

" We'll see who the loser" I said then walked away.

** OOO who's gonna win and what waky stuff will Percy and Thalia be foced into? Read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Singing and Chiron

**OOO who's gonna win and what waky stuff will Percy and Thalia be foced into? Read and REVIEW!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

I walked into the arena at & sharp. To my surprise everyone was there. I mean EVERYONE,all the campers. Wow gossip travels fast. Thalia was there in the middle of the arena with Travis by her side. She glared at me as I walked up. Everyone went quite.

" Ok,everyone ready" Travis asked.

" Yup" I said.

" Ditto" Thalia said.

" Great now. the both of you will face off ,head to head, doing dares. If you don't do the dare you loose. Now the dare can be anything...so don't hold back...we got a adience to please"

" Now" Travis continued " Lets flip a coin to see who goes first"

" Heads" Thaila said.

" Tails" I said. The coin flipped in the air 3 times and landed on Travis hand. He looked at it.

"....heads..Thalia your up" He said then went to the crowd to watch. She gave me a smirk and said.

" I'll go easy on you first"

" Thanks" I said not thrilled.

" Now...lets see... Percy I want you to.....sing the Star Spangle Banner"

I laughed and said" Ok" then started to sing it. I was so off key and cracked at the end. Everyone bursted into laughter.

" Ok" I said.

" Now Thaila....I want you to.....let the Aphrodite girls to put make up on you"

" Fine" she said and the girls surrounded her. She came out with Pink eye shadow on with black eyeliner,blush,lip floss,and glitter all over her face. I laughed and even with make up on she still gave me her best glare and it looked scary.

" I dare you...." She started again " To.....steal Chirons CD player."

" Whatever" I said and walked back to the Big House. No one was there. I ran inside grabbed the player and ran back to the arena.

" No one saw a thing" I said.

" Percy,get back here!!!!!!" Chiron yelled.

" Yeah,no one saw" Thalia said as Chiron ran up to me.

" What are you kids doing?" He asked.

" Playing dare" Travis said" But just Percy and Thalia"

" Why"

" Long story"

" May I watch"

" Sure"


	3. wine and the splits

**Sorry about my last chapter. If its bad. I didn't get a chance to spell check it or re read it cause my mom go all pissed off at me since I was writing at 12:00 and my sister was sleeping and she thought I would keep her up so I had to hurry up and log off. But I'm back so read and REVIEW!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

" Now,Thalia" I said. " I dare you to....drink some wine"

" Wine?"

" Yeah"

" But-"

" No buts" I said. She gave me a glare and walked out of the room. She came back with a bottle of Dionysus wine.

" Thalia,you know you can't drink that" Chiron warned her.

" Sorry Chiron...its a dare" She said and began to chug it. After half the bottle was done she took a breath.

" That's all" She said.

" Whatever" I said. She handed to drink to Travis, who held it as if it were poison.

" Percy,I dare you to...do the splits"

I started to laugh" The splits?"

" Yes"

Then one of the Aphrodite girls walked into the middle.

" I was a cheerleader. I could help you." She said.

" Thanks" I said.

" Now,Put your right foot in front and your left in back" She said. I did it.

" OK...now slide down until it hurts you" She said and slide all the way down. Her legs touched the floor and she waved her hands in the air showing off saying 'look no hands'. Now I tried to slide down. I was half way down when it started to hurt I stopped.

" No go farther" Thalia said.

" What no! You want to kill me" I yelled.

" Just a little bit" She said and pushed me even father. It hurt like Hades. Then the cheerleader helped me up.

" You did good for your first time" She said. to me.

" Thanks" I said. I was easy for her to do it cause she didn't have something a guy does. I turned back to Thalia.

" Now where were we"I said.

**LOL!!!!!!! Percy did the splits!!!!! HA!! HA!!! I started laughing while I wrote it!!!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Dancing and a DIARY!

**LOL!!!!!!! Percy did the splits!!!!! HA!! HA!!! I started laughing while I wrote it!!!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

" Now where were we" I said.

" Your turn" She laughed at me. I just did the splits and everyone thought that was funny.

" Thalia I dare you to...dance the hokey-poky" I said.

" OK" She said and began to do it. I looked around the room and everyone had a camera or phone in their hands. Oh,gods,I hope I'm not any ones screen saver. Once Thalia was done she said" Percy,I dare you to...."

Just then she leaned in and began to whisper in my ear.

" Steal,Annabeth's Diary" she said.

" What!!! No!!!" I yelled.

" SHHHH!!!! Its in her cabin under her pillow. Once you have it take it to your room"

" But"

" No buts" She said. I couldn't be leave I was doing this. I walked out of the room.

" What's he doing?" Someone asked.

" Non your business" Thalia yelled. I continued to walk. I didn't even know Annabeth had a diary. I walked into the Athena cabin and to Annabeth's bed. Oh,please don't hate me for this,I thought. I reached under her pillow and grabbed it. It was gray and silver with DIARY on the front. Should I open it? No its hers not mine. But what if she writes about me? Fine later. I walked out of the cabin and to my cabin. I quickly stuffed it into on pillow case and ran out of the room and back to the arena.

" Fine...I did it" I told Thalia.

" Great" she said.

" What did he do?" Some people asked.

" Nothing!!!" Thalia yelled." I won't tell anyone" she told me" did you look inside it?"

" No"

" What!!!Why not!!!"

" Its not mine"

" UGH!!!!! Never mind" She said.

" I still did it!! Now its my turn!" I said.

" Whatever" Thalia said.

**OOOO Percy saw Annabeth's Diary!!! Will he look at it or give it back? read and REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Kissing Travis,no clothes,and a secreat

**OOOO Percy saw Annabeth's Diary!!! Will he look at it or give it back? read and REVIEW!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

" I dare you to" I said."...kiss one of the campers" I said.

" What!!!!!!" She yelled.

" Or you could forfeit and I'll win"

"UGH!!" She screamed and turned around. She was scanning to room no boy was in sight. Then she ran inside it crowd and pulled on the first guy she saw: Travis.

" This is nothing personal...its just a game" She said and then kissed him. Once the kiss was over she pushed him away and said.

" I'll get you back"

" Its your turn" I said.

" I dare you to strip into only your underwear"

" What!!!"

" Do it!!!"

" Fine" I said and began to remove my shoes. I didn't mind taking my clothes off. I mean I had some muscles to show off. I took off my shirt and then my pants.

" HA!!" I screamed. Thalia bagan to shack her head think of more ways to get me to loose.

" Now Thalia I dare you to....." I started. Then I whispered in her ear.

" To admit your scared of heights"

" What!!!" She screamed.

" I guess you don't want to win" I said.

" Um......fine"

" Hey everyone,Thalia needs to tell you something" I yelled.

" Um...I...well....." She stammered.

" She scared of something" I yelled. She turned and gave me a death glare.

" Just trying to help" I said.

" I'm scared of something!!! No one knows about it but Percy. He guess it and I told him not to tell anyone. And hopefully he didn't" She gave me another glare.

" I'm scared of....hights" She finished.

" What but your Zeus's daughter"People began to say.

" I know but....i don't know" She said.

" On with the game" I yelled.

" UGH!!!! Percy!!!!!This one is pay back!!!!!" She yelled.

" OH,I'm so scared" I mocked.

" This one I know you won't do"

" And that is" I said.

" Percy,I dare you to....."

**OOO Whats the dare!!!!!!! READ and REVIEW!!!!**


	6. More kissing and then the winner is

**OOO Whats the Dare!!!! READ and REVIEW!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

" And that is" I said.

" Percy,I dare you to....."

She was silent with a smirk on her face. Say it,Thalia!!! I grew scared. What was she going to make me do?

" I dare you to..." She said again."....kiss Annabeth"

" What!!!!" I yelled and I was pretty sure I heard Annabeth yell it too.

" See I told you!! You wouldn't do it!!!" Thalia said.

" But,I...." I said.

" Hurry up,Percy,were all waiting" Thalia said.

Should I do it? What if Annabeth doesn't want me to? But Its just a game? I could say that:It just for the game. Yeah. But I was scared. I knew I liked Annabeth But what if she didn't like me. She liked Luke!!! but what happened at Half-Blood hill and Mt St Helen's!! She kissed me then!!! I should and Plus I could win the game and probably something with Annabeth.

" 10,9,8..." Thalia said. I turned around.

" 5,4,..." I ran up to Annabeth.

" 3,2,..."

"1..." Thalia said . Just then I grabbed Annnabeth a kissed her. I remembered when she kissed me. But this one felt different. I had to tell her I liked her!!! I loved her!!! She needed to know!!! Then we unlocked. Her wild eyes stared at me with amazement.

" Thats pay back for what happen on Mt St Helen's" I said. She laughed and touched her lips. I turned to face Thalia.

" Beat that" I said.

" What!!! But you weren't suppose to do it" She said.

" I dare you to...streak around the camp" I said.

" What!! I can't do that!!" She yelled.

" 10,9,8,7...." I counted.

" But,I,...."

"4,3,2,...."

" No"

"1"

" But"

" Percy Wins!!!!!" Travis yelled.

" What!!!! But I never loose" Thalia said.

" You just did" I said.

" UGH!!!" She screamed and all Hades broke loose.

** OMGS!!!! Percy kissed Annabeth!! And what is Thalia about to do? read and REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Water over weather

**OMGS!!!! Percy kissed Annabeth!! And what is Thalia about to do? read and REVIEW!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

" UGH!!" Thalia yelled and then all Hades broke loose. She sent a streak of lightening to hit me. I fell to the floor.

" Hey" I protested and sent a wave of water to hit her. The sky made thunder.

" Ugh!!!! you want to go,seaweed brain" She yelled.

" You can't call me that,pine cone face" I said.

" I just did!!!!" She yelled and shocked me again.

" Percy,Thalia,stop" Chiron yelled.

" How dose that Atlantic Ocean sound,Thalia!! Cause here it is" I shouted!!! Then I made a huge wave from the Atlantic to crash on her. Soon water was everywhere like it was raining. People were screaming. Lightening and thunder cracked. It was like a Hurricane. I made a water funnel. It started to suck Thalia's lightening in.

" Percy,stop" She pleaded. She began to slide on the floor. The funnel grew bigger. Water splashed everywhere.

"Perseus Jackson!!!!!!" Chiron yelled. I stopped. The water splashed to the floor. Thalia was drenched and so was everyone else.

" This is all your fault" She yelled.

" Your just mad cause I won" I said.

" I was not!!!" She yelled.

" And your mad cause I beat you a this!!! Water rules over weather" I shouted.

" Your just mad cause,I called you Seaweed Brain and no can call you that but your girlfriend"

" Shut up!!!!"

" Make me"

I formed a small funnel of water again and was about to hit Thalia with it when Chiron yelled.

" SSSSTTTOOOPPPPP.....the both of you to the big House!!!!! Now!!!!! and as for the rest of you,back to your cabins"

At first no one moved.

" NOW!!!!" Chiron yelled. I walked to the big house with Thalia.

" This is all your fault" She said.

" Mine,your the one who hit me first"

" Oh whatever" She said and pushed through to doors of the big house.

**OOOO Percy and Thalia are in trouble!!!! What about Annabeth? Will Percy talk to her about the kiss or will he be grounded for the fight? read and REVIEW!!!!**


	8. I think I fell for my best friend

**OOOO Percy and Thalia are in trouble!!!! What about Annabeth? Will Percy talk to her about the kiss or will he be grounded for the fight? read and REVIEW!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

" The two of you will have kitchen duty for a week" Chiron said. He just got done telling us all this stuff about don't do this don't do that and finally it was at the end.

" Thalia I will ba telling Artemis about this"

" What!!!"

" And Percy I will tell both your father and mother too"

" But-"

" No buts now the two of you back to your cabins"

I took a shaky breath. What will my father think? This was a bad day...well I did get named the king of Dare. I sat down on my bad. What now. I laid down and my head hit something inside my pillow. I sat up and pulled out something: Annabeth's Diary. Oh,yeah I almost forgot.

_Should I read it.....no its not mine...but I could know what she thinks about....still its wrong.....but what if she likes me......no..yes...read it...don't...yes..no..yes..no..yes..._

" No" I said out loud." I'll just give it back to her". I stood up and tripped over the bed covers. I fell to the floor. I swear in Greek and sat up. I picked up the blanket and put it on my bed. I looked at the floor. Annabeth diary laid there....open.

_ I could just take a peek...no...yes....she might like you back.....no..._

" Yes" I whispered to myself. I picked up the tiny book in my hands and scanned through it.

_......Percy and.......love his sea green eyes.......we kissed......but he acts like I didn't kiss him.......he thinks I still love Luke.....I use to like Luke but.....Percy wouldn't betray me like Luke did....i don't know....I think I fell for my best friend......_

I closed the book in my hands. That was all I needed. But she needed to know. I like her too. I stood up and walked out of the cabin. I headed straight for the Athena cabin. I knocked...nothing....I knocked again......nothing..... I pushed open the door. No one was there. That's weird. I quickly found Annabeths bed and stuffed it in her pillow case.

" What are you doing" Someone asked. I turned around to find it was Malcolm.

" Oh...um...."

" Hey all the campers are down at Aphrodite's cabin you have to came,were talking about the contest"

" Um...sure" I said.

**************************************************************************************************

I walked in with Malcolm.

" Here's the King of Dares" He yelled so everyone could hear. Some people clapped me on the back and said I was there screen saver.

" Hey catch you later" Malcolm said and went off to find his friends. I scanned the room looking for Annabeth. I was about to leave when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Annabeth.

" Oh..um...hey"

" Hey" She said.

"...um...I was looking for you"

" Me too" She said.

" Hey,want to leave"

" Yeah" she said. We walked to Athena cabin.

**What will Annabeth and Percy talk about???? Will Percy tell Annabeth he took her Diary? Read and REVIEW!!!!**


	9. my eyes are kinda amazing

**What will Annabeth and Percy talk about???? Will Percy tell Annabeth he took her Diary? Read and REVIEW!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

" So....." I said.

" So what" Annabeth said. We were both in her cabin sitting on her bed. It was kinda awkward since I just kissed her a while ago.

" Um....sorry about the...kiss" I said.

" Oh,...no....its cool"

" It was just for the game...you know.....yeah"

" Oh" she said.

" And well......I...you know when Thalia said for me to do something but she didn't tell anyone"

" Yeah"

" Well...she made me...steal..your dairy"

" Oh" she said. Annabeth didn't look surprise.

" What do you mean'oh'" I asked.

" I kinda...knew"

" How"

" Well when you were at the party I laid down on my bed. I felt something on my head. You see I never put my dairy inside my pillow case I put it under. You put yours in your Pillow case"

" wow....but I don't have a diary" I said.

" But you have pictures" she said.

" What!!!! You were looking at my things!!!" I yelled. She started to laugh.

" Cool your jets...your the one how stole my diary"

" But..." I trailed off. It grew silent.

" So...what did you see" Annabeth said.

" See what" I asked.

" In my diary"

" Oh...um...nothing" I lied.

" Percy..." She said. I knew she knew when I was lien.

" Just a little something" I said.

" Like..."

" Um...you know...about Luke..."

" and...."

" Me" I whispered just enough for her to hear me. I looked down at the ground.

" Oh...." she said." Was it good or...bad"

I lifted my head" There's bad things too" I said. she laughed.

" No I'm just kidding"

" Oh" I blushed.

" An...A...Annabeth" I stammered.

" Yeah" she said. I looked up at her stormy gray eyes.

" I like you too" I said. Her lips pursed together.

" But,you...." she started

" Acted like you didn't kiss me" I said.

" But You think...."

" You still loved Luke"

" But I..."

" Don't anymore" I finished.

She looked up" What else did you read" she said.

" Thats it...."I lied

" Percy"

" ....my eyes are kinda amazing" I said. She reached over and punched me on the shoulder. I started to laugh. She did too. I reached over and started to tickle her in her stomach. She screamed and then we both fell off the bed. The blanket covered us whole. We scrabbled to get up and in the process,bumped each other in the head. Once the cover was off me and Annabeth rubbed our heads.

" Gods,why are you so hard headed" Annabeth said.

" Me!!! Your the one with the big head, it all" I said.

" Ugh!!! Your the one with kelp in there"

" Whatever" I said.

We both sat there for awhile in silence. The campers were coming in already. I didn't want them to came. I wanted this moment to last longer.

" Hey......meet me at the beach tonight....I have something I need to ask you" I said helping her up.

" Ok" she said. Then I ran back to my cabin with a huge smile on my face. I couldn't wait to ask her my question.

**What is Percy going to ask Annabeth? Read and REVIEW!!!**


	10. Annabeth,will you

**OOOOO What will Percy ask Annabeth? Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

I waked to the beach with a brilliant smile on my face. I knew what I was going to ask her. I finally figured it out. After all the things we've been through together, it made sences to me now. Like the first time we meet: She said' I drool in my sleep' and then the thrill ride of love, the Athena and Poseidon thing, being friends, the time I battled Ares, then the time we were on the ship and I saved her,then when we dance at Westover Hall ,me wanting to save her and only her, then when she meet Rachel and got all mad, then me and her in the woods fighting monsters, then her slipping and falling in the hole, me and her holding hands, then her prophecy ,and what happen on mount st Helen's , then her getting mad cause I went to Calypso's island and then what was said at Half-Blood Hill and then now. I finally realized I fell in love with my best friend.

" Hey" I said as I sat down next to Annabeth.

" Hey" she said. " So....."

" Um....." I may know what I was going to say but I didn't know how.

" So,how's being the King of Dare going for you" she said.

"Oh......Worth it" I said.

" What do you mean"

" Well...I got to beat Thalia, be a cheerleader for 3 minutes, strip in my underwear,and kiss the most beautiful girl on earth....yeah,its all good."

I looked at her and she was looking at me as well. I smiled. She blushed and looked away.

" You think....I'm....bea...beautiful" she stammered.

"Yeah..I always thought that" I said.

"But just as...as...a...friend"

" I hope not" I said. She looked me in the eyes.

" Really"

" Well....." I said. Just then I stood up on my knee.

"Um...Percy...." Annabeth said.

" I'm just tieing my shoe,gods" I said. I bent down and pretended to tie my shoe.

" Oh" Annabeth said in disappointment.

" I'm just kidding......look," I said " Annabeth I've known you for a long time and it took me 4 years to figure this out" I said. I paused.

" Annabeth.....I'm not going to lie to myself......I really like you,but not just as a friend......Annabeth...will you...be my girlfriend" I asked.

"Percy...I...I don't know what to say" She said.

" Um,how about...yes" I said. she laughed and shook her head.

" Yes...yes" she said.

" Great...cause my knee started to hurt" I said getting up. She laughed.

" AAAAWWWWWWWWW" Someone said from behind us. We turned to see in was Sielena and some of the campers. My face turned red.

" Your finally together" She screamed. Then they rushed forward to hug us. After that I was happy. I had everything I ever wanted. But I should never say that cause they could be easily taken from you. I guess I'll learn that later.

_**The End**_

**I'll be making a sequal for this one. It will be called " Problems". Its when Percy and Annabeth go through changes in there relationship. Please read and REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
